Cosas que pasan
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Un enredo durante la luna de miel de unos, con la mala suerte de otra. BillFleurTonks en teoría, tratando de no ser tan OOC y con alguna otra pareja implicada.


La idea para este fic fue propuesta por Violetion, quien me reto para un juego llamado _Te jodes como Herodes_. La idea era "un Bill/Fleur/Tonks en la luna de miel de los dos primeros, con palabras en frances y muchos enredos" y aqui esta el resultado: un fic que me complica las cosas a la hora de decidir que pairing es. Porque no me olvido de la nueva informacion que nos da Rowlingsobre Tonks en el sexto libro y juego un poco con el canon, y espero no demasiado, con el consabido Out Of Character.

Aviso de nuevo, por si acaso. Hay spoilers de HBP, quizas no determinantes, pero si pueden arruinar sorpresas.

**

* * *

Cosas que pasan**

Como auror, metamorfago, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, sobre todo por eso último, tenía que pasar alguna vez. Ser Bill Weasley para cubrirle en una misión. Ser pelirrojo, rompe-maldiciones, y de un sexy para tirar de espaldas. No es como si Tonks no chocara con las cosas por su propia torpeza, pero eso de tener que estar en una habitación, con Molly y su hijo mayor, para aprender y memorizar cada detalle de su viejo y platónico amor de escuela hace más tarado a cualquiera.

Vamos, no es como si fuese la primera vez que tropezara por Bill. En Hogwarts pasaba a menudo, con eso de que era prefecto y el Premio Anual, orgullo de Gryffindor, de la profesora McGonagall, y de todos, porque por Las Hermanas Extrañas y todas sus canciones ¡es _Bill Weasley_! Era casi una obligación romper algo en su presencia. Ahora, mientras Molly busca entre la ropa algo adecuado, Tonks (_¡Por Merlín, cambias tu nariz a voluntad, PUEDES controlar un sonrojo!_ ) presta atención a las manos, espalda, cada rasgo en su rostro, mientras Bill no para de hacer muecas.

-Y esta es mi cara de tonto. O eso dice Fred –Bill continúa haciendo quizás la expresión Más Tierna Del Mundo, Molly continúa buscando entre jeans, y Tonks no para de repetirse que (_maldita sea_) ella ya había superado lo suyo por él.

Son cosas que pasan. Con una madre como la suya, tan hermosa, tan suave, tan elegante incluso usando el vestido más sencillo, terminas deseando ser así al crecer. Pero Tonks, bajo todas las metamorfosis, se parece a su padre (_que joda_). Claro, heredo las piernas de su madre, pero de que sirven si le gustan más los pantalones. También heredo otros atractivos, incluso, cualquier otro día pensaría que ino estoy tan mal/i, pero en esa noche en especifico, la autocompasión le resulta más cómoda. Y con Fleur Delancour en la misma mesa, es sencillísimo. Así que mientras cena disimula y observa.

Le recuerda a su madre. Sus maneras al comer, la forma de elevar la copa de vino, ese tipo de cosas sencillas que de alguna forma ellas consiguen hacer especiales. Se pregunta si Andrómeda Tonks no seria mitad veela también, porque esa elegancia no se aprende. Es natural, casi mística.

A veces le tocan ese tipo de trabajos. El Primer Ministro pide una escolta y la eligen como parte de la cuadrilla porque puede infiltrarse en el evento, ser solo una invitada de la cual no desconfiar. _Puedes ser quien quieras_ dicen con indiferencia, como si nunca lo hubiese deseado. Es un evento internacional, con muchas túnicas de gala, fuentes de cristal y hadas como decoración. Y muchas palabras en francés que Tonks no entiende, pero que da igual, porque si no se mueve, si mide su risa, no se nota tanto esa torpeza de todos los días.

No se nota hasta que los ve y lo que sea que tenga su copa casi sale por su nariz. Se disculpa con los magos que la rodeaban _y fuga_.

Entra en el baño de damas, mirando el reflejo en el espejo. _¡Están de luna de miel!_, piensa, _¡No vas a un evento internacional en tu luna de miel!_, hiperventila _¡Te dedicas a hacer el amor hasta que no puedes más!_, se mira al espejo, pálida. Su reflejo dice con censura _la cagaste_. Lo acepta con resignación, sola en los baños de damas, siendo idéntica a Fleur Weasley, a excepción de los largos rizos negros. Eso le pertenece a Andrómeda Tonks.

Cuando sale, toda la confianza se le va al traste. Incluso olvida moverse despacio. Sin querer pisa un mantel, tirando toda una mesa de bocadillos entre montones de _¡Mon'dieu!_. El salón es enorme, lo que aprovecha para hacerse la desentendida y huye, lo más rápido que permiten unos molestos tacones. A lo lejos ve a Scrimgeour, haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria. _Ah, claro_ pasa sus manos sobre el vestido, como si quitara alguna arruga _estoy de servicio_. Toma su lugar a una distancia prudente y no sospechosa, desde donde el Primer Ministro no pueda verla y ella pueda tranquilizarse. Desafortunadamente, eso la coloca en una mesa con bebidas.

-Tonks, dime que no eras tu la que tiro aquella mesa. Cuando Scrimgeour se entere… -ni siquiera presta atención al auror vestido con túnica de gala. Suelta un iaja/i que debería ser suficiente, justo antes de perder el aire cuando ellos se acercan. Cuando Bill la mira, perspicaz.

_El señor y la señora Weasley, por la varita de Merlín_.

-¡Bésame! –dice con urgencia.

-¿Q-que… tu… qué?

Lo toma de las orejas y lo besa, gira, usando a su compañero (_¡Por todos los cielos, un compañero de cuadrilla!_) como escudo, su pequeña muralla entre ella y la humillación.

-¿Vino o ponche?

-Ponche, mon'amoure –una risita burbujeante, perfectamente medida por parte Fleur. Y las manos de (_¿Cómo se llamaba¿Spencer?_) un auror encima. Escucha el tintineo de la copa de cristal, el líquido cayendo, las hadas revoloteando.

-Detesto las túnicas de gala. ¿Podríamos irnos de una buena vez? Tu querida Madame Maxime ya debería estar contenta con nuestra asistencia.

Tonks piensa _¡Si, si, si!_ y eso debe notarse dentro del beso con Quien-Sea-Spencer, porque poco a poco se toma la libertad de acariciar su cintura.

-Solo un poco más, queggido –risitas burlonas. Bill pide que tomen un poco de aire y se alejan. Tonks rompe el beso provocando un sonoro _plop_.

-Tonks, eso… eso fue… wow, yo…

-¡Estamos de servicio, por Merlín! –ni siquiera intenta controlar el sonrojo. –Esos dos, bueno, es que esos dos… -Tonks mira a dos bonitas hadas soltar risitas. Balbucea antes de dar con una buena excusa. –son tan sospechosos. No debemos dejar de vigilarles ¿quedo claro?

-A mi me parecen solo una pareja –escéptico, Spencer ajusta su corbata.

-Ella es mitad veela –y como prueba, señala a Fleur y la reacción del resto de los magos asistentes. Spencer reacciona igual. Bruscamente toma su barbilla, obligándolo a verla a los ojos. -¿Ahora entiendes¿Qué tal si… no se, intenta algo… tu sabes… una distracción?

Spencer asiente y si no estuviese tan abochornado, notaria lo mucho que la apariencia tomada por Tonks se parece a Fleur.

Ocurre demasiado rápido, las piezas encajando con demasiada facilidad. Scrimgeour se reúne con un círculo importante de magos, y sobre sus cabezas, algunas hadas se arremolinan, juguetonas. No muy lejos de allí, Madame Maxime habla con Fleur, esta ultima siendo molestada por un hada juguetona. Bill se acerca deseando que la carne de los bocadillos estuviese cruda. Tonks intenta no llamar la atención sin dejar de mirar a Scrimgeour, y de tanto en tanto a Fleur y Bill. Spencer intenta llamar la atención de Tonks y vigila a Fleur.

El hada jala el cabello de Fleur, y la criatura vuela hacia sus compañeras, sobre la cabeza de Scrimgeour.

Fleur esta molesta. Saca su varita, apuntando en dirección de _esa maldita impeggtinente_.

Como Tonks ignoraba a Spencer, el _¡Expelliarmus!_ que el auror lanza a Fleur la toma desprevenida.

A Bill no, y lanza un furioso_ ¡Impedimenta!_. El resto de la cuadrilla reacciona, varita en alto.

El salón se convierte en un caos.

Tonks reacciona de acuerdo a las órdenes: rasga su vestido al correr para proteger la salida de Scrimgeour junto con otros aurores. Cuando escucha un grito vuelve la vista atrás, justo para ver a Bill siendo sometido y el llanto de Fleur. En ese momento preferiría quedar en ridículo, ser descubierta por la pareja. Que todos supieran que siente envidia, y es tan patética como para asumir su apariencia.

Aun con su vestido rasgado, pero sin la apariencia de Fleur y el cabello de su madre, se ofreció a presentar disculpas ante los civiles. La habitación del castillo francés es acogedora. Supone que en ese momento la mirada de Fleur mata. Ni siquiera quiere saber como es la mirada de Bill, siendo revisado por un medimago. Tonks mantiene un tono neutral sin dejar de mirar el fuego de la chimenea que esta a espaldas de la pareja.

–Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, en nombre del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra.

Salen de la habitación con una reverencia. Tonks mantiene una actitud profesional, y se felicita por eso. Pero desea llegar lo mas rápido a casa para echarse a llorar.

Es un gran consuelo volverles a ver por separado. Naturalmente, con Bill es más sencillo y de una forma extraña, triste. Baja la mirada, sosteniéndose en su cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando se encontraron en el Caldero Chorreante comenzaron a hablar de lo bien que les iba a los gemelos y Tonks termina su ultimo comentario con un

-Lo siento muchísimo, Bill –ni siquiera tiene que decirle porque.

-No fue tu culpa, Tonks. Fleur no resulto lastimada y fue emocionante enfrentarse a un montón de aurores –sonríe indulgente, pura nobleza. Es la primera vez que tanta amabilidad le parece exasperante.

-Si lo fue –trata de buscar el como explicarle, las palabras correctas, _Fleur y yo somos tan distintas. Te quise tanto. A veces creo que todavía te quiero. Yo quería ser como mi madre, pero Fleur es tan… ella puede hacer lo que sea con un pestañeo. Una vez hizo esa cosa de brillar demasiado, y me sentí eléctrica por dentro…_ quizás eso ultimo mejor no decirlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando mi madre quería que tu y yo saliéramos juntos? –se sorprende un poco, pero asiente. Por supuesto que se acuerda, la inquietud de Molly surgió cuando Bill y Fleur recién anunciaron su compromiso.

-Fue bastante insistente, y me sorprendió que dejara el asunto por la paz y tan de repente –Bill habla nostálgico, como si hubiese ocurrido hace décadas y no poco más de un año. –Así que le pregunte y me respondió "es culpa de Remus" como si el pobre hubiese destrozado su sombrero favorito.

Ambos comienzan a reír, y Tonks tiene ese cosquilleo en el estomago, por la mención a Remus, pero también y por fin, ese bienestar que te ataca después de tres cervezas de mantequilla.

-No entendía el cambio de actitud de Molly, porque en ese entonces Remus no sabía lo que yo sentía –dice un poco apenada.

-Incluso me preguntó "¿Hice algo indebido?" –a Bill le causa bastante gracia, y Tonks puede ver el parecido con sus hermanos. –Claro que no hizo nada indebido. Las cosas solo pasaron –aprieta el hombro de Tonks, y ella se siente menos culpable.

Se despiden y antes de lanzar los polvos Flu, Bill besa su mejilla. Tonks tiene la seguridad de que nunca dejara de quererle. Incluso, puede que le quiera un poco más, pero sin toda esa torpeza que conlleva tener un amor platónico.

Si hubiese querido disculparse con Fleur, no como auror, sino como la idiota-que-te-acuso-de-sospechosa tuvo varias oportunidades. Pero era bastante difícil si cada vez que se quedaban a solas en la cocina de Grimmauld (_no, no es Grimmauld Place. En Grimmauld Place vivía Sirius_) de la Orden, Tonks tenia _algo_ importantísimo que hacer.

No es que la evitara, pero no te pones a charlar con la esposa de tu primer amor-amigo o lo que sea, sobre todo después de provocar que lo ataquen a él por defenderla a ella. Lamentablemente, Fleur pensaba lo contrario.

-Nunca vuelvas a asumigg mi apagiencia –dice despectiva y sin brillos de por medio en el pasillo del segundo piso. Tonks palidece y asiente, deseando que Disolverse En El Aire sea parte de ser metamorfaga. O al menos quiere jalarse el cabello y morir porque _maldita, maldita, maldita sea, se dio cuenta_.

También a ella quiere pedirle perdón. Pero Fleur no es Bill.

-Eres hermosa –dice sin saber muy bien como continuar. Ella solo enarca una ceja –no puedes culparme por querer serlo, al menos solo por fuera –no soporta mas estar ahí, y baja las escaleras.

Esos primeros días después de que se anunciara el compromiso, Tonks no entendía que pudo ver alguien como Bill en una chica como ella. Esa noche en la cena a la cual Molly prácticamente le obliga a asistir, Fleur se sienta a su lado, con su bonito cabello platinado y su marido en la siguiente silla. Ellas no charlan entre si como el resto de los comensales, pero entonces, Tonks puede ver lo mismo que Bill.

-El pugge de patatas, pog favogg –bajo los brillos de veela y su elegancia mística, Fleur pide y espera con sencillez. Se rozan los dedos cuando le da el platón.

Bill luce mucho más animado, quizás porque tiene la misma corazonada que Tonks. Que realmente no importa si no charlan entre ellas, mientras no se lancen miradas furiosas y puedan pedirse el puré de patatas.


End file.
